wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape!
Escape! is the first part of the Ominous Rumors mission of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Mission Briefing Enemies *Soldiers *Officers *Doctor Zee Secrets There is a total of 7 secrets on this level. All Secrets Reward *Armored Helmet Walkthrough Walkthrough of 'Escape!' (Ominous Rumors (Mission 1), Part 1) NO SECRETS Cutscene action. We'll watch poor Agent One suffer at the hands of Doctor Zee on his electric... um, table. Never mind that, a Sergeant of some description is on his way to get us because, in Zee's words, Agent One 'is almost finished'. Electricity is not beneficial to the human body in large voltages, you see. The Sergeant walks all the way down to our cell, and then draws his gun. He looks around the cell (please note, he actually looks DIRECTLY AT US if you watch it closely) and then we drop on him and stab him in some vital organ. Thus begins the level, Escape! You begin the level in a cell with a dead guard in front of you and the Kilroy was here mark on the wall. Evidently your encounter with him in the opening cutscene didn't go too well for poor Fritz/Jerry/Hans/'insert-generic-German-name here' here, but his Luger is on the floor. Lucky, hm? Grab that and then follow the corridor all the way around. All of the cell doors here are locked or inaccessible, so don't bother trying to open them, it won't work. Eventually, you'll see an iron barred door in front of you. In the wall there is mounted an iron grating which you can shoot through (hint, hint). There are two choices of action here - you can either shoot that bastard Zee, or stab him in the back. If you opt to shoot him, prepare for the next section to be pretty damn hard, but you do get a bit of extra ammo for your pistol as a bonus. If you decide to stab him, then wait until you hear him washing his surgical equipment in the sink. Silently WALK over to him (running will catch his attention) and as soon as you get close to him, a knife icon will appear, showing you can backstab him. Once again, it is very important you are careful with this stabbity, because staying too long next to him will alert him and he'll turn around and shoot you from six inches away. Now luckily, this isn't Wolfenstein 3D, or you'd be utterly screwed if that happened (in Wolf 3D, you took more damage the closer said enemy was to you). If you took the stealthy route, then this next part will be much easier. Opening the creaky iron door doesn't actually alert the guards, but running does. Makes no sense, but hey, this is RtCW, don't try and make sense of it. Walk over to the guy carrying an MP40 and knife him in the back. Deliver a similar death to the man at the radio, and DON'T FORGET to pick up the ammunition that's on the side of the room, near the health kit. There is another man down the hall. Let's knife him like we did to his buddies. He's reading the newspaper, but that's of no interest to us. What IS of interest to us is the little clipboard-thingy on the wall to your right. Read it if you want to, it's actually quite interesting. Now this part of the walkthrough is the harder route through the first section. If you shot Doctor Zee, then good job, you alerted the guards. Never mind. A guard comes running down, evidently to see if Zee's all right. Well, turns out he's not, chump. Shoot him using as few bullets as possible (you need your ammo for the next fight) and then sneak your way to the stairs. Now, this is why this bit is tricky. There are two guards here, both (I think) with MP40's and another man at the back with a Luger. If you can, take cover by crouching on the staircase so as little of you as possible is seen by the guards. You will most likely take a few bullets here, but if you survive, then don't forget to heal with the health pack, there should be two in the radio room. You're probably not on full health, but if you are, then hats off to you, you're really good at this game. Or you cheated, but never mind that. We're back up to speed now! Regardless of which choice you took, you'll now be at a staircase leading up. Going up said staircase will lead you to a door. Open the door and leg it across the small section of wall (it's cold out there) and then carefully open the door to the next area. A guard will be standing there. He'll ask if anyone's there. Kill him as a method of saying 'yes'. Unfortunately, this has knock-on consequences as, guess what, the alarms sound! Go upstairs and open the first door you come to. There will be a corridor there, and occasionally there are two guards right there. Usually they're where they're supposed to be, which is at the end of the corridor in the map room. One of said guards is an officer, indicated by his fancier uniform. This isn't much difference when you have an MP40 and he has a Luger, but don't slack - he can put his Luger to use quite effectively. The other mook in here is just a random dude. Kill them both and then nab the binoculars and ammo in the room (and health if you need it) and then ascend the stairs further to the top to take out another man who is trying to further the Nazis' dastardly plans. Kill him, and then focus on either the sniper who is usually an absolute arse to kill or focus on the man in the courtyard. Killing the man in the courtyard now will mean you don't get shot as you make your way over to the sniper's position. Kill the sniper from a distance (watch out, that Mauser hurts) and then make your way to the door in the building. You will be confronted by another officer (they're throwing them at us like they're workers) and then the floor opens up in front of you as a group of 2-3 mans start firing at you indiscriminately. Ignore them and kill the officer, and then wait a minute. Eventually you will see another guard rush in through the door that you came in through. Kill him and then drop the 2-3 guys at the bottom floor. Drop down and open the door. Dispatch the guard in front of you and then wait at the corner for another guard to run into your crosshairs. Kill him and then wait for the officer and guard to attempt to run into the left-hand room. Drop them, and then surprise the guard with the Mauser rifle in the right-hand room and kill him. Then, enter the left room and drop the two guards there. You can then open the door in the top left-hand corner of the room and follow the corridor around. Open the door at the end of the corridor, and proceed forth to finish Escape! Walkthrough Trivia * A Kilroy was here can be seen on the wall of the cell B.J. is in. It would seem to indicate he was stuck in the cell for 7 days. * The escape from the cell mirrors Episode 1, Floor 1 of the classic Wolfenstein 3D game, which begins with B.J. overpowering his guard and grabbing his pistol in order to escape from the dreaded Castle Wolfenstein. * Using some stealth and trickery, it is possible to begin the level by silently killing ten enemies using only the Knife, and without causing a single alert. After that, however, it is scripted that the player's presence is betrayed. * Operation: Resurrection version of this level is heavily changed, for example, being divided in two parts, having new objectives, and first part being extended version of escape from the prison dungeon sequence with big design changes. Gallery RTCW - Escape! (Secret 1).PNG|Secret 1. RTCW - Escape! (Secret 2).PNG|Secret 2. RTCW - Escape! (Secret 3).PNG|Secret 3. RTCW - Escape! (Secret 4).PNG|Secret 4. RTCW - Escape! (Secret 5).PNG|Secret 5. RTCW - Escape! (Secret 5cdn).PNG|Secret 5 (cdn). RTCW - Escape! (Secret 6).PNG|Secret 6. RTCW - Escape! (Secret 7).PNG|Secret 7. pl:Ucieczka! Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Section needed Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein